


Shouting at the Ground

by Arminty-Fresh (deepfriedmoonpie)



Series: Situation Normal All Fucked Up [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepfriedmoonpie/pseuds/Arminty-Fresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin get drunk and get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouting at the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

Armin wasn't sure at what point in the night everything had begun to spiral out of control, but if he had to guess it might have been when Squad Leader Hanji handed him a mug of clear liquid she'd called _hanshine_ and winkingly told him it would put hair on his chest before skipping off to sprinkle the rest of the cadets with her special sort of affection. Two pints of ale had made him brave, so he'd quickly knocked the stuff back without question, coughing and spluttering as the acrid liquid burned down his throat while Eren laughingly rubbed his back, having already consumed his own and fared much better. He’d looked at Eren then, took in the light blush dusting his nose and unnatural brightness to his eyes and his heart swelled as he warmly marveled at the beautiful boy next to him.

That was the last thing he could remember before suddenly becoming aware of Eren’s overwarm body pressed against his, lips at his throat and large hands gripping his ass, rough wood of the exterior mess hall wall biting into his back as they shamelessly rut together like animals. He was dimly aware of the laughter and conversation that floated out every time the nearby mess hall door opened, knew that all anyone had to do was turn the corner to get an eyeful, but his brain was slow, his skin was aflame and he was _so hard_ that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

A particularly hard thrust forced a loud moan from Armin’s throat and Eren grinned against him as he trailed his hot hands slow and firm from Armin’s ass to the front of his pants to fumble with his belt.

“So fucking hot,” Eren slurred and Armin shuddered hard, gasping as Eren’s fingers finally gained access to his cock, yanking down his pants and exposing him to the chill night air. “Want you so fucking bad.”

Armin shivered at the sudden loss of Eren’s warmth and pried his eyes open to find him on his knees before him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what Eren was about to do was risky, that they were most certainly not in a private place and it wouldn’t be as easily explained away as simply pressing against one another, and he opened his mouth to say as much when Eren’s lips wrapped around his stiff cock, hot and wet and a loud moan left Armin’s mouth instead. He pressed his lips together to suppress the sound, doubling over as Eren’s tongue deftly worked him, fingers threading through Eren’s hair to clutch his dear, dear head to his belly in an effort to keep from falling over.

A high-pitched laugh floated out of the mess hall as the door opened and closed again, cutting through Armin’s haze of pleasure like a knife. “Eren,” he gasped, pulling on the boy’s hair. “Eren, stop.” Eren looked up at him with a devilish glint in his eyes and whatever shreds of willpower Armin had cobbled together were scattered. He bit back another moan as he felt Eren swallow his cock deeper, deeper than Eren had ever been able to do before and attributed it to the alcohol, that blessed _hanshine_ that dampened his gag reflex. Eren’s throat constricted around him and Armin’s grip on his hair tightened, holding him in place. Pleasure pooled low in his belly and he was close, so very, very close and Eren spluttered, tried to pull away but Armin’s fingers were firm and he was so close, he was-

Armin’s eyes flew open as hot liquid splattered all over his crotch and he froze at the grim realization that it wasn’t come. The stench of sour alcohol soon followed and he looked down to find Eren on all fours, retching loudly in the grass, shoulders heaving.

Armin groaned, covered his furiously blushing face with his hands and slid slowly to the ground, Eren keening miserably beside him. He reached out a hand to rub soothingly at Eren’s trembling back as another round of vomiting wracked him. Fuck _hanshine_ , fuck Hanji and _fuck_ their seeming inability to fuck like normal boys. Fuck it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even sorry.


End file.
